


lost and found

by trulybyler



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Uma (Disney), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gay Carlos, Lesbian Evie, M/M, Pansexual Harry, Slow Burn, betrayed! carlos, betrayed! evie, dude being adorable, lowercase intended, pirate! carlos, pirate! evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybyler/pseuds/trulybyler
Summary: the vk's got sent to auradon, but instead it were only jay and mal. carlos and evie were being left on the isle. jay and mal promised they'd come back, but they never did. so instead of waiting, carlos and evie joined uma her crew.
Relationships: Audrey/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Uma (Disney), Harry & Uma & Gil & Carlos & Evie, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first harlos and umvie fanfic, and my first fic on ao3! i'm not really that good at writing, unlike other people on here, but i wanted to at least try.

Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal silently stood in front of the limo, only less than five minutes left before two of them had to leave. "We're so sorry, but we don't have a choice. Once we've broken the barrier, we'll come pick you two up, so we can take over Auradon together!" Mal exclaimed, trying to cheer the other two up.

"You could always ignore your mother, stay here, and hide from her," Evie sighed, inching closer to her white haired friends, knowing that wasn't possible.

"We can't, she would literally kill both me and you, for making me stay." Jay looked up from the floor, while his dad yelled they had two minutes left.

"We'll miss you guys," He admitted. Evie smiled, since it was the first time Jay said something affectionate. People weren't really affectionate on the Isle.

"We'll miss you too," Carlos said. The brunet and the purple haired girl opened the car door, and got inside. Evie grabbed Carlos his hand, and he squeezed it, reassuring her they'd come back for them.

They watched the limo drive over the bridge together, only leaving when it was completely gone. They walked on the streets together, towards their hideout, only letting go of eachothers hands when people were nearby.

"They're going to forget about us and the Isle, aren't they?" Evie asked, worrying already. Carlos looked up at her, noticing her sad look. He realized their hideout probably wasn't the best place to go to, since they'd spent a lot of time with Mal and Jay there. Being there would only make the two more upset.

"They won't. Come on, let's go to Curl 'N Dye. It's nearby." Carlos pulled her arm towards the right direction, and she quickly followed.

Meanwhile, Harry Hook was strolling through a small alleyway, going to the same place as the white and blue haired teenagers. Uma was pissed she didn't get an invite to Auradon, and wanted revenge.

"Why does she get an invite and I don't? This is bullshit, she doesn't deserve it! I'm going to get revenge, I'll get us out of this shithole!" She'd yelled earlier, so Harry decided to get her some money, so she could cool off.

When he arrived, he noticed Carlos and Evie walk through the doors too, Dizzy happily greeting them. He groaned, until he saw the son of Cruella give Dizzy some money. He smirked at that, since that meant there was more money for Uma.

The bell went off when he walked inside, which caused the other three to look at him. "Not again.." Dizzy whispered, already walking over to her cash register.

"Well, 'ello there," Harry smirked, looking at Evie and Carlos. Carlos rolled his eyes, glaring at the pirate.

"What do you want, Hook?" He snapped, not wanting to deal with anything else. 

"Awe, is lil pup upset 'is friends left 'm? Too bad. Wouldn't have happened with Uma's crew." the pirate teased. He wasn't going to admit it, but he always wanted Cruella her son to be in their crew.

Evie scoffed. "Not all of his friends are gone, Hook. I'm still here," she said, trying to protect the freckled boy. 

"Whatever. Give me the roots, Diz," Harry started. He stuck out his hand, turning away from the other teenagers. "Uma needs 'em."

"She doesn't need them. She wants them, and she isn't getting them." Evie scoffed.

"It's fine, guys. This happens a lot." Dizzy smiled, grabbing her money. 

"No, it's not fine! He can't just take your money, you earned it." Carlos glared at the raven haired boy, narrowing his eyes.

"Really, it's okay. You guys' friendship is more important than some stupid money." Dizzy handed the money to Harry, trying to hide the upset look on her face, but failing.

Noticing the sad look on the girls face, Harry actually felt guilty for the first time. He didn't know why, though. He never felt guilty taking money before. He sighed, and took a 10 dollar bill out of the money bundle, giving it back to her.

"Keep 't. Uma won't know." With that, the Scottish pirate walked out, leaving the others in shock, and confusion.

Evie and Carlos stayed for a few hours, until it started turning dark outside. "It's getting dark. We should probably leave now," Evie told Carlos. Carlos agreed, and got up, wiping his hands on his pants. "Dizzy, we're going to head back home now. We'll come back tomorrow."

Dizzy stopped sweeping for a second, and looked up. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, and continued sweeping. Evie and Carlos stepped out on the dark streets together, only leaving eachother when they had to go in different directions to go home.


	2. a/n

hey everyone!!!! the first chapter was rewritten, so im actually going to continue this now!!!! thank u so much for reading this <3  
bye!!!!

(its pretty short but the chapters will get longer)


End file.
